1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat control apparatus for adjusting a seat of a vehicle such as a car by moving various parts constituting the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of the features of seats for the vehicle, there has been known a so-called microcomputer-controlled seat in which adjustment of forward or backward positions of the seat (i.e. the positions of the seat in the direction longitudinal of the car), the angle of reclining the back of the seat, height of the seat or the head rest, the extent of protrusions of the thigh support, side supports and the lumbar support, can be electrically controlled.
In such microcomputer-controlled seat, when any one of plural switches installed at a side or arm support of the seat is pushed, this is detected by a microcomputer provided in association with the seat, whereby the part or portion of the seat such as, for example, the seat slide mechanism, the reclining back adjusting device, or the like, is actuated to adjust the forward/backward (longitudinal) position of the seat, the angle of the reclining back.
Among the hitherto known seats of the type mentioned above, there is also known a seat which can be rotated or turned in a substantially horizontal plane for facilitating getting on and/or getting off the car. This kind of seat suffers a drawback in that an inadvertent switch manipulation of the car driver or passenger will cause the seat to be moved in an undesirable direction.